Jacob's Nessie
by TheSixthMarauder
Summary: My first story after reading Breaking dawn, with the Jacob and Renesmee pairing. Story hopefully is better than its summary. Rated T for implied themes, and some light romance. Not fluff, so it may be changed to M later.
1. And so it begins

I was walking up the drive after school – I didn't get my license till next year – and I saw him. He became my first priority.

Dropping my binder and textbooks on the ground, I shrugged out of my jacket and ran to him as he opened his arms to me. I wouldn't need it; he would keep me warm even though it was the middle of December.

"Jake!" I yelled, jumping into his strong embrace. I was immediately hit by a wave of heat, making me toasty warm. He trembled and I laid a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you dare go wolf right now; you know I like you human for a while."

He smiled the wolfish grin I loved and kissed my cheek. It burned in a good, familiar way. "I know Nessie," he used my old nickname. "I'll behave. For a while."

"That's all I can ask of you, right?"

"Of course not. You can ask me for anything."

"Ah, the perks of being an imprint." I laughed and he rumbled along, chest shaking. He shifted my whole 110 pounds of body mass in his arms, carrying me back to get my things and then into the house.

First thing I saw was my parents, seated expectantly on the couch though they were pretending to watch TV.

_**Hey Dad**, _he let a smile seep into my tone. He touched Mom's shoulder and turned, smiling until he saw me in Jake's arms. _**What?** _I asked him, annoyed. _**It's not like you didn't hear his thoughts. **_

"Actually, I did, and I'm sorry, Nessie." Dad apologized. Mom didn't wince as he used the nickname; she was slowly warming up to it. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know Dad," I slid down, out of Jake's arms, and crossed the room in four graceful strides. I kissed Dad on the cheek, hugged Mom, and turned back to Jake. "Wanna help me with my Social Studies homework? It's a new chapter, and I have to write a report about a real Native American tribe."

"Of course I'll help," Jacob replied immediately, then, as if in afterthought, looked to my father for permission. Dad nodded his approval, glad that I wanted to do my homework. I took Jake's hand and nearly pulled him up the stairs, dragging him to my bedroom, though he knew well enough where it was; sometimes he sat on the bed and talk with me when it was cold at night, until I fell asleep. Then he would sleep next to me and keep me warm.

Now we sat on the floor and worked on my report. When it was nearly finished, I felt Jake's hands on my waist, his lips on my neck, and I dropped the pen. "Jake -"

But he turned my head, capturing my lips with his. "Renesmee, I love you, always and forever. Remember that."

"I know," I breathed, barely more than a whisper. But I knew with his wolf senses he would hear it. "I love you too." I smiled, then added, "Always and forever, Jake."

Then I twisted my body back to my work, finishing my report days before it was due.

"Ah," My father remarked happily, after opening the door and being forced to read my report by Jacob. "Very good dear, though I'm sure your Jacob helped?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't know half the stuff I wrote in there without him." My smile quickly faded to a guilty frown. "Though I still feel like I'm cheating…"

"Don't feel guilty," Dad said, smiling, "I cheated quite a bit in my school days, having learnt it years before…"

That was right. Sometimes I forgot how old my father was. I loved him dearly just the same, though.

Thinking of Dad made me think of Mom, and I immediately felt guilty, knowing what I'd done while she was pregnant with me. Of course Dad caught my thoughts, frowning and letting a little line crease his forehead.

"Renesmee, listen to me." He said comfortingly. "You did not mean to harm your mother; you were just stronger than a normal baby."

Jacob, though not directly told, guessed my pain and wrapped himself around my slim form, whispering in my ear. "We've all forgiven you Nessie, though it was never your fault in the first place."

For the first time I could recall, I shrugged him off, tears streaming down my face. "Don't lie to me, Jake!" My voice came out shrill, and I shook with sobs as I moved to the door. When I reached it I sped up to a run, breezing through the house and out into the woods. I could feel Jake following me, knew he was close, and was surprised Dad hadn't stopped him. I needed to hunt.

Though I was able to enjoy human food now, I wanted to kill something big, and feel the reward of its death. Wow, that sounded morbid.

It was then I realized the tears were streaming freely now, and I stopped. Jake knew I'd stopped and quickly changed back to see why.

I couldn't help but laugh as he came into the clearing I'd found. His shorts were on inside-out and backwards, and his shirt was thrown haphazardly over his shoulder.

"What's so hilarious?" He asked tightly, glaring at me until I stopped laughing. When I'd calmed myself I managed to point to him in explanation. He looked at himself, then met my gaze and smiled. "Ha-ha. Funny. I only look like this because I was in a rush to check on you." Jake said, coming closer and extending his arms. I stepped into them and he lifted me off the ground, swaying back and forth. "You are part human, and I'd like to keep at least half of you alive."

"Are you sure it was your love driving you, and not your fear that my dad would murder you if I died?" I teased, burying my head in his neck, teasing him with butterfly kisses.

"That might've helped a bit." He admitted hoarsely, grip tightening on my waist. I chuckled and laid my hand on his cheek, showing him an image of us, staring intensely at each other across the dinner table with longing. I slid another one into its place when it faded, of him kissing me as I tried to work on my homework.

After that I let him see one I had made myself. It was him, lying in the grass with me by his side, sunlight shining on his beautiful russet skin, lighting his face like his smile usually did. In this daydream image we rolled onto our sides to face each other as Jake twisted his fingers into my curls and kissed me passionately, more than what we could do at the house with my father close enough to read our thoughts.

As the image faded, I became aware of Jake's heart beating in pace with mine and rested my hand there instead.

"Renesmee," He said, voice thick with emotion, and pulled me slightly away from his body to look at me. "Do you really feel that way?"

I nodded.

"I feel exactly the same, I knew you'd understand."

I nodded again, letting him do the talking now.

"I've been your protector as an infant, your friend as a child and pre-teen, and now a boyfriend as a teen." He swallowed. "I hope to someday be the husband and lover you deserve, as well."

"I know you will be, Jake," I promised, "and I hope to someday be the wife and lover _you_ deserve, as well as the loving mother of your children." I decided to lighten the mood a little. "Do you think they'd mind if I called them my pups?"

Her laughed then, the seriousness gone, and spun me around. "Call them what you like, they'll love you anyway. How could they not?" He caressed my cheek. "You're perfect."

I smiled and bit him gently on the neck, for old times' sake. He moaned and I looked at him, teasing with my eyes. "Save it for after we're legally wed, Jakey."

"But that'll be years!" He groaned childishly, and I laughed.

"Only two, three at most." I informed him. "I do turn 17 in…" I counted on my fingers. "Six months."

"That's half a year!" Jake protested, looking anguished.

"Oh, I never should have started what I can't stop." I frowned, and Jake was immediately silent.

"Sorry, Ness. I got out of hand."

"No, you behaved as well as could be excepted." I sighed. "Wow. A year and a half."

Jake sighed with me. "I know."

"C'mon Jake," I reached out and took his hand. "We'd better get back."

He nodded and we began the short walk back to the house.


	2. Attacks

Mom looked worried, grasping Dad's arm in a vice-like grip, until Jake and I stepped out from between the trees.

"Renesmee!" She exclaimed in relief, running to me. Her expression of joy turned to anger and she wheeled on Jake. "How could you be so irresponsible and not let us know what was happening?"

To me, it looked like poor Jake was going to get hurt, most like by my mother. So I moved in front of him, knowing Mom would never hit me.

"Nessie, honey, please move."

"Not if you're going to hurt him." I declared stubbornly, eyes flashing dangerously. I might not be a full vampire but I can be formidable.

But of course, Jake has to be macho and can't let me help him out for once, so he pushed me behind him and faced my mother like the man he is.

I've got to admit, it was pretty scary.

"I wasn't going to hurt him, dear, I just couldn't talk to him with you standing between us." Mom informed me, and I relaxed. She turned her attention back to Jake, her tone softer this time. "Jake, how could you worry me like that? You were gone for 30 minutes!"

"I'm sorry Bella," I heard him apologize as I placed my hand on the small of his back to feel the vibrations. "I lose track of time when I'm with Ness. I thought we were gone 5 minutes, tops." He paused. "I really am sorry for scaring you, but you know I'd protect her with my life. If there was danger, you would've known." He reached his arms behind him to hug me against his back, and I smiled against his bare skin. The shirt was still over his shoulder.

"Jacob Black," I heard the anger in my father's voice, and I looked around to see him staring at Jacob's disheveled ensemble. "What _exactly _did you two _do_ in the woods?"

"Dad," I broke in before Jake could say something wrong and get himself killed. I could just imagine him. _'Well, Edward, I took off my clothes to become a wolf…'_

I heard Dad growl as he heard my thoughts, so I hurriedly continued. "Dad, I heard Jake following me and stopped in a clearing. He thought I sensed some unknown danger, so he morphed back and dressed quickly, not paying attention. When he realized I was fine we started talking and he never changed his clothes back to normal." I took a breath. Jake took over the story.

"Then she showed me some memories and thoughts, and we talked some more. After that we came back here. That's all," he reassured them.

"Alright." My father amended after carefully searching our minds. "You aren't lying."

When I spoke, head bent to look at the ground, my voice was low and dangerous. "You think I would lie to you?"

"Of course not, but _he _might." Dad smiled a little. "I'll take no chances with my baby girl. I love you too much to lose you so soon, Renesmee."

"I love you too, Daddy." I said, stepping away from Jake to hug my father. Then I turned and hugged my mother.

It happened as I was releasing my mother from the hug. I had just begun to step backward when we heard a blood-curdling screech.

Running quickly into the house, where the screaming was coming from, I gasped as I saw the scene before me. Emmett was lying on the ground, with Rosalie kneeling over him. There was a large gash in his stomach that was healing itself, and some scratches on his face and arms. Rosalie was murmuring questions to him, and he was responding weakly.

"A _what_?" My father hissed, glancing warily in my direction. He'd read one of their thoughts.

"Emmett says something big attacked him. He says it was a… what was it again, honey?"

"A mummy." Emmett croaked hoarsely.

"I know." Dad replied, voice tense.

"What does that mean, Edward?" Mom asked scared, no doubt for me.

"It means, dear Bella," he frowned, and started working toward a scowl. "that we are in a lot of danger."


End file.
